Princess Bella
by xXchampXx
Summary: Edward left during New Moon.The Cullens get invited to the king of all immortals.What happens if they find Bella can kick some butt?And then find she is the daughter of the kind?RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**AN: Okay as I was just so bored so there is no actual point in this story, but it is cool.**

**EPOV**

My family and I walked down the halls with chains around our necks, wrist, and ankles. Yes we are vampires, but we don't even know why we can't break the metal.

"Keep it moving," a guard shoved Alice causing a growl to come out of Jasper.

"Shut up," another guard hissed hitting Jasper with the butt of his gun.

Esme gave a shriek of horror.

Right as the guard next to her was about to strike a flash of black shot down.

"You are to stop this madness. You know the king asked them to be guest not prisoners," a strict feminine voice said.

She sounded so familiar. So much like Bella's.

But she didn't act like Bella. Bella would never challenge anyone.

"Now let them out of the shackles," the girl hissed.

"Or what?" the man asked bending down to get into her face.

Sighing she snapped out a knife. Snapping her wrist in three swift all of our shackles broke because of the huge gust of air she created.

Moving to Jasper she inspected his head. His face looked shocked.

_Bella_? He thought.

I snapped my head in his direction.

"The impact shouldn't have messed with your venom flow. If you are to start feeling weird you are to come see me or the king," the Bella like girl said with the kind of authority Carlisle held when he was at work.

"If you all will follow me, the king would be more than happy to meet all of you," she said without waiting for us and just truing and leaving.

I watched her from the back. She had the exact same sway as Bella. She even had the same trip as Bella. The only difference is she didn't fall like Bella.

Her voice broke through my thoughts as she said, "I apologize for the behaviors of the guards. When the king said that we were having guest they thought humans. When they saw you they freaked."

"Why ?" Esme asked.

"Let me just say, King plus vampires," turning to us I saw her for the first time. I took a sharp intake of breath. That girl didn't look like Bella, she was Bella, "you do the math."

Turning she started to walk only to come to an intersection.

"Why are we stopping?" Rose snapped.

Bella just looked to the right not answering Rose's question.

But it was answered soon enough.

Vampires were being led down the hall with the same kind of shackles just like our families.

"You imprison our kind!" Rose yelled.

Bella turned to Rose with a terrified expression. Then turned back to the vampires. Who weren't so much as vampires anymore. They were werewolves.

The best part was they were all going for Bella. Hint the major sarcasm.

Before any of us could pull Bella out of the way she was doing a flip over the first on, but not before slitting his throat. He was down before the count.

She then proceeded onto spinning with two blades, cutting anyone in a 10 inch radius.

Then kicking on in the crotch causing the beast to go through roof.

The guards finally jumped in to help her.

When all the vampire/werewolves/prisoners/things, were dead Bella looked up to us.

Looking around my family they had the emotions on their faces between shock, pain, hate, and self-guilt.

Not even bothering to talk to us she just walked on.

**BPOV**

Once I got them out of the tunnels I had my maid take the Cullens to the king. Or as people see him as, my father.

"Bella!" my clothing maid exclaimed, "You're covered in blood."

"Just fought the werevampires," I huffed out as I changed.

Werevampires were vampires that were bitten by a werewolf, but not completely killed.

No, Jacob Black was not a werewolf. He was a shape shifter. He can control his animal form.

Werewolves can't. They will fight anyone to anything just for power, money, and food. We are still uncertain if they ever change back to their human form or if the animal has completely taken over.

"Your Father requires you wear a dress," the maid's voice came through my voice.

"But I don't want the Cullens to know I'm the daughter of the king to the immortal world," I whined.

"By the way you acted to day and called your Father 'the king', they are going to be in for a big shock. Instead of getting a heart attack, it might start their hearts all over again."

I loved how my maids try to have a sense of humor around me. But Daddy said not to learn their names to get too attached because they were only human. They had to go home eventually. They were just here because their normal bosses were away. So really they were always the help. And we also paid them, so that also helped out. When they left we erase their memories, but we still gave them their money.

Walking to the throne room I noticed the Cullens outside the door.

"Hello," I said with my princess voice. That is right. I have two voices. My princess voice and my fighting voice. Then there is my human shy voice, but that is a different story.

"Bella?" Edward asked still in shock from seeing me.

"If you will?" I said gesturing to the guards at the door.

"Can't even open the door for herself," I heard Rose murmur.

I had to hold a laugh. Wait till they find out the rest of my little secret.

**EPOV**

"All bow for the King," someone from somewhere announced.

Bowing I saw Bella walk right up to the king.

_She is going to embarrass us all_? Rose asked in her head.

_Wow, she knows how to run the place_, Emmett thought.

_Poor Bella doesn't know any of royalty manners. Now I have a reason to spend more time with her_, Esme thought.

_. Her. Dress,_ Alice thought.

_Why do I feel fatherly protectiveness coming from the king? _Jasper wondered.

_I've never heard of this king before. Edward can you read his mind?_ Carlisle asked.

Trying to read the kings mind I found nothing.

"Bella," I hissed.

"Sorry I'm late Daddy. Traffic on the stairs was killer," Bella said hugging the king. We all stiffened.

"It is okay Baby. Now go sit down in your seat."

_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_, went through everyone's minds.

**AN: Please Review**


	2. Please Read

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I'm on summer vacation and going to California. So I won't be able to update probably till after July 15. Because my family there doesn't have internet. And I don't think my aunt will take me to the libary to just update on my stories. Sorry, but as soon as I get back I will update.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**AN: Okay I know I said that I was going to delete this, but I got another great idea, but I won't be able to update often. But hey, you still get this story.**

**BPOV**

"Daughter?" I heard my father ask.

Looking over I saw my gray haired red robed father. He was balding at the top and his face was patched with spots and wrinkles. His laugh lines showed his happy childhood, but his rough kinglyhood. It is known to be that I am the only one of his children that resemble him. All my sisters and brothers have golden blond hair and soft blue eyes. Also the girls don't like to fight like me. My brothers don't have my skill because they don't have the skills to analyze their opponents. My father had trained me because I had the endurance and skill to stay focus and not just us all my strength. In short terms I don't fight like Emmett.

Looking over at the Cullens I saw they had also changed. Or it could just be their outfits, but that was beyond the point. Their hair did not have that special vampire shine. And their eyes looked so black I'm surprised they haven't attacked anyone yet.

Looking down at myself I noticed I also had some changes.

My once no style and cheap attire was no longer a problem. It was maxing out my dad's credit card. But hey, what do you expect when your family is royal. My hair also had that shine as if I were in the sun. My eyes looked as if I had been hurt, but also joyful for my people.

Hearing my dad cough I sighed and looked down at my plate.

Father had grown ill and if did not recover this on blast of sick he wouldn't live to see another.

I know it might be selfish, but I didn't want him to die because I wasn't ready to be queen. But Father says that I only feel that way because I don't feel that I'm skilled enough yet to rule the people and might drive them into the ground. Also that I don't want him to die.

What can I say he is a very straight forward guy.

"If I may ask," Carlisle asked, "Why is it your daughter had killed those vampires."

"They were vampire werewolves. They no longer have a mind at all. While just vampire and werewolves separate have little sense, they have none. It is as if no one exist except food. If they get there attention on anything they will eat you," I replied for my dad.

"Now may I ask this?" Esme asked, "What exactly are you?"

"You could classify us as witches," Father replied.

Hearing the maids come in I could smell the blood. No they weren't going to let the vampires feed from their vein, but animal blood in a bottle.

All of them, but Edward and Carlisle all but riped the maid's arms off when they snatched the blood from them.

"Thank you," Carlisle said before devouring the blood with grace.

"No problem," my oldest sister said walking in with her husband.

I had 3 sisters and 2 brothers. They were all older and all married. They were all married by love, but Father was going to marry me so our people will have a great ruler.

"Stand up," the second oldest sister hissed. She didn't like me very much.

"Why?" I asked as I stood.

"Your future husband is here," the sister closest to my age said.

"My future who?" I asked looking at my dad.

"You can get rid of him. He really would do you no good," my oldest brother replied.

"Sweet."

I loved scaring my 'future husbands'.

One... I had my brothers act really protective over me. I think that man is still in the core of Pluto.

Two... didn't make it through the door because I sent Boo Boo after him. Boo Boo is my pet dragon. We got him back 3 days later.

Three... didn't make it into the gates because he saw me riding horse back and didn't want a "wild women". My sisters and I dressed up as cave women to show him what really wild women are like.

Four... I don't even know if he made it out of his house. I sent Twong Twong after him. Twong Twong is my unicorn. Well, really I didn't send him after number four it was more of a accident. You know horn meets heart accident.

Now it was time for number five. I think I could sword fight him.

Right as I was making the plan a really tall and muscular tan man walked in. **(AN: Jacob, so I'm not going to go into full description.)**

"Ahhh," I said plopping down into my seat, "He's cute."

Everyone in my family looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?" I asked my boredom finally coming through.

The oldest sister replied, "You don't care if he can run your people, but that he is cute?"

"Well they don't have to look at him. I however would have to look at him for the rest of my life. So duh the dude has to be cute," I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**AN: There you all go. I don't know when I'm going to update again because I just will when an idea comes into my head.**


	4. PLEAE READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT

**NEED TO READ OR YOU WILL BE LEFT OUT!!!!!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm now into my second quarter of and the teachers find it funny to pile on homework and projects. So while my week nights contain homework and my weekends projects I'm going to try to cram in updates. But being the fact all the extra homework is getting to me my grades went to straight A's to straight B's and my dad isn't happy so that is also a contributor to my unfrequented updates. So if I update and it is short please…NO COMPLAINTS!!! Love you all and I'm sorry. I will try to update every day of my winter break and that is 2 full weeks. **

**~*~xxchampxx~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: Okay. I had this idea and I think I will be able to work with this beginning better. But I need you all to vote on which beginning sounds better. The first one or the second one. Poll should be up soon. Dead line is December 20th. **

**EPOV**

My family and I were out hunting and Alice and Jasper were in charge of me. Why you may ask? Well, 5 months after we left Bella she went missing. Now they family always have someone watching me so that way I don't go to Italy.

Sighing I recalled the event as if it was yesterday. Alice had a vision of Bella, just standing doing nothing. Then she wasn't there. Just like that. Scared Alice went to inspect only to find that like her vision Bella had disappeared.

"Edward come on," Jasper said, "You need to drink."

"All right," I replied sighing.

Running off I could hear Alice and Jasper only 20 feet behind me. Ignoring them I finally found a wolf. Looking at it, it looked very strange. Instead of the stereo type blue eyes you normally think you find on wolves, it had black with purple strips. The fur was a vibrant gray. But my thirst won over my common sense.

Going for the neck my teeth sunk in. As I sucked the wolf shook, and thinking that it was just the blood going through the veins I didn't let go. But eventually I felt someone pull me off of it.

"Edward!" Esme yelled hugging me. Pulling back to give a full body scan she said, "What were you thinking!"

"What?" I asked confused, "It is just a wolf."

Esme shook her head and pointed to were the wolf had stood. In its place was a giant t-rex looking type wolf. The wolf stood on two legs and two tiny little arms. Also it had a main of a horse.

All if us sniffed closer and we could smell vampire. Now that I looked I could see that it was as graceful as a vampire and werewolf combined.

The air shifted and 5 men appear.

"Back up," one grumbled pushing us back.

The other 4 took out swords and started stabbing at the creature. Finally they seemed to get it to tire enough to where it was in the form of a normal wolf. The smallest of the men then said something causing it to disappear out of thin air.

All 5 men took off their helmets to reveal that it was 4 men and 1 female.

"Isabella," the man next to us grumbled said motioned for her to come to us.

We all gasped when we saw Bella.

"Yes, Gumbo?" Bella asked.

"Who are these," he sneered, "vampires?"

Moving her hand up there was a ball of light. Her eyes scanned it as if she was reading.

"Bella," Alice said sounding hurt, "You know us."

Bella looked up at Alice with a blank look. Her eyes were dull brown instead of having their chocolaty depth. Her hair was long, but was full of dirt. Her face held the shadow of the girl I loved.

Looking back at the light she said, "Cullens. Vegetarian all have mates except the bronze haired one. Carlisle is the leader and mated with Esme. He also changed the mate match of Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice just randomly joined them. Edward was the first to be changed."

**AN: Don't forget to vote on the poll. And don't forget to vote.**


End file.
